Together Forever (2013 TV series)
Synopsis *Sandra (Madeline Hurst) and Nolan (Jin Kuga) are childhood best-friends who has feelings for each other but non of them has dared to say it to each other, until one day when Nolan's father got a promotion and had to move to Manila, Sandra had finally confesses her feelings to Nolan but got rejected, but still said their good byes with a smile. *After a year Sandra's parents had decided to move to Manila and Sandra had to continue her studies in Manila, she later transfer transfer to high school where she unexpectedly met Nolan once again. Cast *Madeline Hurst as Sandra Torres = Nolan's childhood best-friend who likes him, on the day that Nolan has to leave she finally confesses to him that he likes him but has been rejected by Nolan by saying that he only see her as a little sister, Sandra is very hurt but just hide her feelings and said good bye to Nolan with smile. *Jin Kuga as Nolan Fortalejo = Sandra's childhood best-friend who likes her, One day he and his family had to move to Manila due to his father's job promotion. One the day of their departure to Manila Sandra had confess to him about her feelings but he rejected her since he doesn't want her to be hurt in the future by saying he only likes her as a little sister even though it's not the fact. *'Yumi Olinares' as Ericka Sevilla = Nolan's classmate who likes him, she later confess to him but got rejected, but she still doesn't give up on Nolan and tries to get Nolan to like her. *'Xander Hendric' as Damian Rosales = Sandra's classmate who has a crush on her, after knowing that Sandra has been rejected by Nolan and that Nolan is leaving he takes the chance to take care of Sandra and be close to her. Supporting Cast *'Tyrone Ramirez' as Simeon Fortalejo = Nolan's father who is just one of the worker in a company in the province but later got promoted for being a manager after he saves the company from destruction. *'Tricia Smith' as Arcelli Fortalejo = Nolan's mother, who currently works as a cake designer. *'Albert Razon' as Abelardo "Abel" Torres = Sandra's father and a successful businessman, he also owns a farm called Torres Farm in the province. *'Marcia Servantes' as Elisa Torres = Sandra's mother who works as a tailor, not until Abel had been successful in his business and they later moved into Manila, and now currently works as a manager in their company. *'Vanessa Fortes' as Lorry = One of Sandra's friends in school. *'Tara Montreal' as Zeryl = One of Sandra's friends in school. Guest Cast *Eris Watson as Young Sandra *William Ramos as Young Nolan Awards 7th BGT Awards 2013 Best Youth-Oriented Show = Nominated Best Couple = Jin Kuga & Madeline Hurst = Nominated Actor Popularity Award = Jin Kuga = Nominated Teen Actress Popularity Award = Madeline Hurst = Nominated